Take-Along Wiki
'Welcome to the Take-Along Wiki' This is a Wiki that focuses on Take-Along. Take-Along started production in 2002 and was replaced by "Take-N-Play" in 2010. Thomas & Friends Adventures started in 2017. Collectable Railway started in 2014 who had the Fisher Price and Diacast Metal. Their Wheels are Plastic and Not Removeable. The 2002 Model First had Their Magnets who are Metal. The 2017 Model First Had Hooks who Rotate side to side. The Pamplets have a Box Who is Removed and Sold. The Years 2002-2009 had Thomas Take along Cards.The Years have Dates of Mattel. The Steam Team were 10 Engines in 2018. Ertl was Released in 1985-2004 Gold Rail Mini Ertl Trackmaster Push Along 'Years' * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 *[[2002|'2002']] *[[2003|'2003']] *[[2004|'2004']] *[[2005|'2005']] *[[2006|'2006']] *[[2007|'2007']] *[[2008|'2008']] *[[2009|'2009']] *[[2010|'2010']] *[[2011|'2011']] *[[2012|'2012']] *[[2013|'2013']] *[[2014|'2014']] *[[2015|'2015']] *[[2016|'2016']] *[[2017|'2017']] *[[2018|'2018']] *2019 Steam Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Big City Engine * City of Truro * Wilbert * Sixteen * Neil * Lady * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Hiro * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Catlin * Connor * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Logan * Sam * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Vinnie * Axel * Yong Bao * Carlos * Frieda * Gina * Raul * Rajiv * Shane * Hurricane * Merlin * Lexi * Theo * Nia * Rebecca * Hong Mei * Beau * Tamika * The Dark Red Tank Engine * The Purple Tank Engine * The Purple Tender Engine * The Gray Tender Engine * The Orange Chinese Engine * The Tan Tender Engine * Jinty and Pug * Barry * Eric SE * Peter * Colin SE Diesel Engines *[[Diesel|'Diesel']] *[[Daisy|'Daisy']] *[[Mavis|'Mavis']] *[[D199|'D199']] *[[Derek|'Derek']] *[[Arry|'Arry']] *[[Bert|'Bert']] *[[Arry and Bert|'Arry and Bert']] *[[Diesel 10|'Diesel 10']] *[[Salty|'Salty']] *[[Dennis|'Dennis']] *[[Dart|'Dart']] *[[Den|'Den']] *[[Norman|'Norman']] *[[Paxton|'Paxton']] *[[Sidney|'Sidney']] *[[Philip|'Philip']] *[[Ivan|'Ivan']] *[[Etienne|'Etienne']] *[[Hugo|'Hugo']] *[[Frankie|'Frankie']] *Pip *Emma *Pip and Emma *Noor Jeah Narrow Gauge *[[Skarloey|'Skarloey']] *[[Rheneas|'Rheneas']] *[[Sir Handel|'Sir Handel']] *[[Peter Sam|'Peter Sam']] *[[Rusty|'Rusty']] *[[Duncan|'Duncan']] *[[Duke|'Duke']] *[[Freddie|'Freddie']] *[[Mighty Mac|'Mighty Mac']] *Bertram *Proteus *[[Victor|'Victor']] *[[Luke|'Luke']] *[[Millie|'Millie']] *Fred NG Culdee Fell Railway *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *[[Culdee|'Culdee']]' ' *Shane Dooiney *Lord Harry *Alaric *Eric Aresdale Railway *[[Mike|'Mike']] *[[Rex|'Rex']] *Bert the Mininature Engine *Jock *Frank *Blister 1 *Blister 2 *Blister 1 and Blister 2 Rolling Stock * Annie * Clarabel *[[Annie and Clarabel|'Annie and Clarabel']] *Express Coaches *Red Coaches *Orange Coaches *[[Hernietta|'Henrietta']] *Old Slow Coach *Old Coaches *Green Express Coaches *Red Express Coaches *Pepe *Isabel *Dulcie *Isabel and Dulcie *Narrow Guage Coaches *Catherine *Ada Jane and Mabel *Ada *Jane *Mabel *Cora *Agnus Ruth Lucy Jemima and Bertice *Agnus *Ruth *Lucy *Jemima *Bertice *[[Troublesome Truck|'Troublesome Truck']] *[[MailCar|'MailCar']] *Mail Coaches *Mail Vans *The Truck *SCRuffey *Fred Pelhay *Rickety *[[Sodor Line Caboose|'Sodor Line Caboose']] *[[Tidmouth Milk Tanker|'Tidmouth Milk Tanker']] *[[Rock Hopper Car|'Rock Hopper Car']] *[[Sodor Magic Mining Car|'Sodor Magic Mining Car']] *[[Fuel Tankers|'Fuel Tankers']] *Oil Tanker *Quarry Car *Storybook Car *Farm Animal Car *Slip Coaches *Sodor Supply Co *Sodor Mining Co *[[Musical Caboose|'Musical Caboose']] *Old Slow Coach *[[Hector|'Hector']] *[[The Breakdown Train|'The Breakdown Train']] *[[The Chinese Dragon|'The Chinese Dragon']] *[[Rocky|'Rocky']] *[[Toad|'Toad']] *NW Breakvan *The Spiteful Breakvan *[[Jack Jumps In Movie Car|'Jack Jumps In Movie Car']] *[[Bubble Tanker|'Bubble Tanker']] *[[Poppin' Popcorn Car|'Poppin' Popcorn Car']] *[[Scrap Monster|'Scrap Monster']] *Bradford Special Models * [[LBSC Thomas|'LBSC Thomas']] * [[Streamlined Thomas|'Streamlined Thomas']] * [[Shooting Star Gordon|'Shooting Star Gordon']] * [[Busy Bee James|'Busy Bee James']] * [[Choclate Percy|'Chocolate Percy']] * [[Patchwork Hiro|'Patchwork Hiro']] * [[Streamlined Emily|'Streamlined Emily']] * [[Stanley in Space|'Stanley in Space']] * Silver Thomas * Gold Thomas * Silver Percy * Bronze Diesel * [[Sea Soaked Victor|'Sea Soaked Victor']] * [[Victor Comes to Sodor|'Victor Comes to Sodor']] * [[Pirate Salty|'Pirate Salty']] *Snowy Gordon *Snowy Thomas Packs *[[Jack Jumps In Collector Pack|'Jack Jumps In Collector Pack']] *[[Lift and Load Cargo Crew|'Lift and Load Cargo Crew']] *[[Sodor's Green Team|'Sodor's Green Team']] *[[Salty with the Ocean Cars|'Salty with the Ocean Cars']] *[[Harvey's Heavy Hauler|'Harvey's Heavy Hauler']] *[[Down at the Docks |'Down at the Docks ']] *[[Thomas' New Trucks|'Thomas' New Trucks']] *[[Thomas's Favorite Friends|'Thomas's Favorite Friends']] *[[Sodor Celebration|'Sodor Celebration']] *[[Racing Train Maker|'Racing Train Maker']] *[[Monster Train Maker|'Monster Train Maker']] *Jack and The Pack *5 Pack Value Set *10 Piece Value Set *12 Piece Super Set Roadway *[[Bertie|'Bertie']] *[[Sir Topham Hatt's Car|'Sir Topham Hatt's Car']] *[[Terence|'Terence']] *[[Trevor|'Trevor']] *[[George|'George']] *[[Thumper|'Thumper']] *[[Harold|'Harold']] *[[Bulgy|'Bulgy']] *[[Elizabeth|'Elizabeth']] *[[Butch|'Butch']] *[[Lorry 1|'Lorry 1']] *[[Jack|'Jack']] *[[Alfie|'Alfie']] *[[Mr. Percival's Car|'Mr. Percival's Car']] *[[Mr. Percival|'Mr. Percival']] *Canal Boat *Sodor Taxi *Dyson Low Loader *[[Madge|'Madge']] *[[Kevin|'Kevin']] *[[Patrick|'Patrick']] *[[Kelly|'Kelly']] *[[Jeremy|'Jeremy']] *[[Isobella|'Isobella']] *[[Byron|'Byron']] *[[Max and Monty|'Max and Monty']] *Ned *Nigel *Nelson *Buster *Bulstrode *Captain *The Yellow Salvage Vessel *The Green Salvage Vessel *Krystyna *Sodor Bay Tugboat *Sodor Bay Cargo Ship *Harold *Tiger Moth *The Biplane *G Hewi *Jeremy *Isla *Ace *Fire Engine *Mail Van Other Non Rail *Cranky *Colin *Merrick *Owen *Reg *Carly *Big Mickey *Beresford *Rolling Gantry Crane *Ol Wheezy *Hee Haw Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Station * The Duck Pond * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Harbour * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Blue Mountain Quarry * Ulfstead Castle * Vicarstown Station * Vicarstown Sheds * Skarloey Railway Sheds * Arelsdale Railway Sheds * Turntable * The Viaduct * Tunnel * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth Station * Wellsworth Sets *Tidmouth Sheds Set *Turntable Set *Cranky at the Docks *Colin at The Wharf *The Great Quarry Climb *Reg at the Scrapyard *Reg's Christmas Surprise *Sodor Viaduct Bridge Talking Engines * [[Talking Thomas|'Talking Thomas']] * [[Space Thomas|'Space Thomas']] * [[Talking Edward|'Talking Edward']] * [[Talking Henry|'Talking Henry']] * [[Talking Gordon|'Talking Gordon']] * [[Talking James|'Talking James']] * [[Dino James|'Dino James']] * [[Talking Percy|'Talking Percy']] * [[Robot Percy|'Robot Percy']] * [[Talking Toby|'Talking Toby']] * [[Talking Emily|'Talking Emily']] * [[Talking Salty|'Talking Salty']] * [[Talking Diesel|'Talking Diesel']] * [[Pirate Diesel|'Pirate Diesel']] * [[Talking Diesel 10|'Talking Diesel 10']] * Talking Rosie * Talking Stephen * Talking Spencer * Talking Winston * Talking Den * Talking Porter Lights and Sounds Engines * Lights and Sounds Gordon * [[Lights and Sounds Diesel|'Lights and Sounds Diesel']] Pull N Zoom * Pull N Zoom Thomas * Pull N Zoom Henry * Pull N Zoom Gordon * Pull N Zoom James * Pull N Zoom Percy * Pull N Zoom Toby * Pull N Zoom Spencer * Pull N Zoom Diesel * Pull N Zoom Salty * Pull N Zoom Edward * Pull N Zoom Emily Ertl Wind Ups * ERTL Wind Up Thomas * ERTL Wind Up Henry * ERTL Wind Up James * ERTL Wind Up Percy * ERTL Wind Up Ben * ERTL Wind Up Bertie * ERTL Wind Up Sir Topham Hatt Customs *Thomas RWS *Edward RWS *Henry RWS *Gordon RWS *James RWS *Percy RWS *Toby RWS *Duck RWS *Donald RWS *Douglas RWS *Oliver RWS *Bill RWS *Ben RWS *Diesel RWS *Mavis RWS *Daisy RWS *Boco RWS *Skarloey RWS *Rheneas RWS *Sir Handel RWS *Peter Sam RWS *Rusty RWS *Duncan RWS *Duke RWS Mini Ertl * Mini Ertl Thomas * Mini Ertl Edward * Mini Ertl Percy Gold Rail * Gold Rail Thomas * Gold Rail Edward * Gold Rail Henry * Gold Rail Gordon * Gold Rail James * Gold Rail Percy * Gold Rail Toby * Gold Rail Bill * Gold Rail Ben * Gold Rail Annie * Gold Rail Clarabel * Gold Rail Troublsome Truck * Gold Rail Bertie * Gold Rail Harold Gallery *Thomas/Gallery *Edward/Gallery *Henry/Gallery *Gordon/Gallery *James/Gallery *Percy/Gallery *Toby/Gallery *Duck/Gallery *Donald/Gallery *Douglas/Gallery *Oliver/Gallery *Emily/Gallery *Bill/Gallery *Ben/Gallery *Skarloey/Gallery *Rheneas/Gallery *Sir Handel/Gallery *Peter Sam/Gallery *Rusty/Gallery *Duncan/Gallery DVD Packs *Harvey to the Rescue DVD with Thomas Category:Browse